The Next VGenaration
by FanFicwriter27
Summary: My first peice of work. origanal story done by theflagger71.my funniest chapter is up. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome one and all to the next VGeneration. Now this is my first VGcats fanfic so don't flame me (especially YOU XandeR because you get jealous). Now before I start the story I would like to say thank you to theflaager71 for giving me the rights to this story and that he is the original creator. So know that we have that out of the way let's begin.**

**LEO LEONARDO THE 3rds POV**

As I was watching the kids walking out the door doing how know what but I did not care for the moment because I had just came home from work and was exhausted. In the other room Aeris was writing one of her news articles that she had called "common sense". I took a bite out of my sandwich and turned on my PS3 and decided to go 2010's and put in PAYDAY THE HEIST and started to play. But I found out pretty soon that the game wasn't working when I started to turn on and of rapidly and I found out the power cord was broken. "Sigh I guess I will just have to find something besides this to do"." I wonder if my XBOX still works"?

**AERIS'S POV**

I stopped typing for a minute to hear a lot of noise upstairs. "No doubt my husband" I thought to myself and continued writing until I hear a loud crash like glass followed by an "OOOOOOOWWWWW"! "I better go help him I said to myself I've got enough done today so I saved and went to help my goofball of a husband.

**LEO LEONARDO THE 4ths POV**

Me and Cole where at game stop deciding whether or not to get the special 25th anniversary edition of Pokémon lightning yellow. "its not like it can be worse than those diamond and peril remakes" Cole said "and besides how plays Pokémon anymore" then this guy that looked like hw was in his 40's with a mane like a lion hears us and starts crying and running away whey where about to laugh at the guy but then I stopped when I heard what sounded like yelling "what the heck was that" I said and then suddenly this old hobo comes out of no where and says "hello kitties yous look like you could yous somes brain surgery "err what"? I asked "um I think where fine"no" the hobo said "you need it now" then my sister suddenly said "hey what are those guys with the strait jacket doing" "OH NO days afters me" the hobo yelled and despaired into an ally "what guys where you talking about sis" "what? Oh no there where non mom just told me to say that whenever I see that weird hobo" "oh well should we go home know" I asked "ya mom will have our ass's if we don't get home before dark"

**Well there you have it I haven't really thought of the story in the future yet but I'm sure I will figure it out and for those of you how read VGcats fanfiction but don't read the comics or do but have a I.Q. of a kiwi that hobo was the same from the comics. Well read and review thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there peoples. I haven't got a lot of buzz about my new story yet but I guess that it will come later. Now I realized that the fanfic was short but it has more words than the original if you check and it seemed bigger on Microsoft word but I will try to make them longer maybe even put two chapters into one if I got enough time. So anyways here is the second chapter and I will also pay close attention when I am proofreading so I don't make any errors like the last chapter.**

**COLE LEONARDO POV**

Me and my brother where walking home when I realized that we weren't going to make it home in time for dinner. "Leo I don't think that we are going to be able to get home at this rate" but Leo being the moronic one (mom says he gets it from dad) says that we could just go through bone driver boulevard "are you out of your fucking mind"! don't you remember what happened to that Mcander kid" "he went in and came out without his arm for the love of god" "well excuse me for being the only one with ideas" said Leo "look maybe if we can just make a run for it we can at least make it home before dark" Leo agreed and we immediately started to run but only for about two seconds tell we ran into Larry evilguy that is what everyone at school calls him at least. "hey,hey,hey I'm carrying merchandise here" said Larry "sorry we are trying to get home before dinner" said Leo "you need to get home" "say I might just have what you need right here"

**LEO LEONARDO THE 3rds POV**

I wonder when they will get here "OWW" "sorry" said aeris she was butting some bandages on my wounds from that now broke china plate "how could have known that a piece of china could be so deadly" "well" said aries "you did fall face first into the shards" "well I would like to know how the hell put it right above the doorway" "that was you remember you and Leo jr." (That's what we like to call him) "Where responsible for cleaning out the storage closet "oohhhhhh that's right that was the same day as the thanksgiving float and we where in a hurry to see it on T.V." "May that be a lesson to you both hast make mistakes" "ya, but I still wonder when they will get home for dinner" "by the way" I said "what are we having"? "I ordered some chine's "well I like there food but hate there plates, are you almost done yet"?

**LEO LEONARDO THE 4ths POV**

What I looked at was the most amazing thing I ever laid eyes on it was… was… was… "A monkey paw"? said aries " how the hell is that going to het us home" "you see" said Larry "this is no ordinary monkey paw this is a magic monkey paw it can grant up to five wishes of your choice yours for only 20 bucks "there is no way tha.." Cole was cut of by me running up to Larry with 20 bucks in my hand Cole tried to stop me put I was running at mock ten I quickly swapped the monkey paw with a 20 dollar bill and looked at the magnificent thing with Larry running away saying silently to himself "sucker".

**COLE LEONARDO POV**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BY THAT THING YOU MORON"! "Take it easy" said Leo now we can get home before dark" "that just a monkey paw! even if that really was a magic monkey paw you don't know how to use it" "aaah but that is where you are wrong dad got one of these things when he was younger and he told me how he worked it" "Leo that was information coming from dad, DAD you now that mom told us to never listen to him about that stuff" "well maybe this will come in handy" "ok here it goes" "Leo that will never going to…" "I wish to be at our house" SNAP.

**Well there it is it's longer than the last one and I will try to keep making it longer. I will make sure that there aren't too many errors in it so please review. Also I will yous the first names of the characters for there POV from now on and I will put 3****rd**** or 4****th**** for the Leo's and if you have a idea for the story I would like to hear it just PM me. So as I said please review and also XandeR there is NO way I would be jealous of you. Till next time byby. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of updates I have been busy, lazy, and occupied. But I will get three weeks of school Thursday so I will have more time to update. Anyways as some of you may know my reviewing rivalry with XandeR has continued (see the reviews) and I need more of your guy's reviews to make me look better so please review the more I see the sooner I will update ok? Well enough talking lets go.**

**Leo the 4ths POV**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I screamed at the top of my lungs the monkey paw suddenly came to live and was attacking my face and had a iron grip on it " I'm coming Leo!" said Cole she then started to pry the paw off my face and after a few minutes of excruciating pain she finally got it off "well that just goes to show you to never bye something from Larry" said Cole "well maybe your" "WAIT THE PAW" just then the paw suddenly started to glow brighter and brighter tell we had to shield our eyes and then everything when black.

**Leo the 3rds POV**

"well" said aeris "you should be fine now" "thank you" I said while getting off the chair "well I always seem to put humpty dumbly back together" "oh like I haven't heard that one before" I said sarcastically "well I just hope you don't get hurt again" "don't worry there is NO way that I could get seriously injured twice in the same day" just then there ways a bright light and then something fell on me "oowwww~~~"

**Coles POV**

We got indeed up near the ceiling of the living room and landed on something grey and furry and It let out a small "oowwww~~~" "OH GOD" me, Leo, and mom yelled in unison and me and my brother quickly got off our dad "are you ok honey?" said mom "I'm in one peace" dad said and slowly got off the floor "so will some one please tell me what the hell happened?" "Well dad" said Leo "It's kind of a long story".

**Well there it is I now it's not much but I don't really have the time to make it lengthe I just hope that the story will be at least 5,000 words when I am done. I will go for at least 1'500 on the next chapter so you may have to what a wile but your patience will pay off or you might just read the other stories maybe read the new chapter of Feral the author got the idea for the chapter form a review I sent to him and that reminds my help me make XandeR look as bad as possible we are at defcon 2 people he will not when with his Noob army but seriously review you know that little button right below where I am writing that says review with the little speech box I take anonymous reviews too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Hello Yellow! Well I am finally updating yay! Well I decided to because for at least the last one or two weeks no one has updated there story's on vgcats. AAAAAAAAHHHH! But not to worry some other people have added new story's which I haven't had a chance to look at because I have had to read other fanfiction to help my hunger because of the long lasting lack of updating. Anything else… OH that's right me and XandeR have stopped our little "war" and I decided to just stay equal rivals (although I bet there is one person out there that would say otherwise I hope) but anyways let us start the story… wait for it…now.**

**General POV**

While they all were having dinner Leo and Cole told their parents about what had happened and they were listing inventively (although Leo the 3rd was a little woozy after being crushed) they told them about how they were running late and they bumped into Larry and how Leo bought the monkey paw. "…and the next thing we realized was that we were laying on dad" said Cole "well" said dad finished with his spaghetti " you said you got a magic monkey paw?" "ya its right here" said Leo while holding up the monkey paw with a broken finger "let me see it for a secont" "ok" and Leo gave the paw to his father "we still have that hammer you got from that Amy costume you wore for Halloween a few years back right" said Leo " ya its upstairs in the attic why?" but Leo did not answer and was already upstairs and came down with a novelty piko piko hammer "son I just want to say this has nothing to do with you and it is just personal business and suddenly smashed the crap out of that paw and thankfully the blood was drained out of it and he just smashed and smashed and smashed while his family just stared at him for 20 minutes and Leo finally stopped the monkey paw would but make a the depth of a piece of paper make it look like mount Everest and then suddenly out of now where got an axe and started chopping still with his family staring and also cut some of the wall and a small stand holding a vase and mostly chopped the floor where the monkey paw was and finally gave it a last swing of the hammer and several chopped nails went flying into the kitchen and pounced all over the place Cole and Aeris just froze in place while Leo ran around trying to avoid the nails and one of them cut off Cole's ponytail and then they all shout towards Leo and he got in a crazy one lagged position and they all formed perfectly around him while one came way to close in between his legs and after the 10 secont shocked where everything seemed to freeze Leo's pants fell down from one of the nails cutting the strap around the waist thankfully he decided to where underwear that day. Then Leo the 3rd took the diced/smashed monkey paw and threw it into the fire place. "So how is doing the dishes?"

**Well how was that I really concentrated on the humor in this one even though there was only one point of view you have got to admit that that is funny. But please I beg you I only got one review last time REIVEW! I even take flames and anonymous I will update more often come on I would review if I was you I would! Please**


	5. Goodbye

**A HA! Thought I was dead didn't you well in a way this is may final words although almost know one probably remembers me I haven't been in the VGcats page or fanfiction in general sense…. December I think and today is WOW has it been that long? Man well as I said theses are kind of like my final words im not going on the VG cats page anymore (although I seariously dout anyone will care) the fanfiction is up to anyone how wants to right it (although technicaly this was supposed to be a fanfiction about the same concept but got dumped by that author… ha that's kind of funny) and I have just lost intrest in this one aspect of a small fandom ive got into MLP (don't judge me leo and aries aperrently are to check the comic about assasins creed III if you don't know what I mean) ((and also if you look at the picture on the wall of leos family you can se he has a brothe DUNT DUNT DDUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNT just wanted to know if I was the only one how sall that as I said haven't been on FF in some time)) so this dosent realy have a story in it I hope it dosent get taken dowen it might I don't know but I can at least rest easy knowing that I settled my rivelry with Xander (how apperntly changed his name has it really been THAT long I mean jeasus hennry Christ a lots happened so anyways I just wrote this so the 0 peaple that where wondering where I was know you know. ****AMERICA!**

( and yes I know there are spelling errors im not a good speller part of the reason I stoped wrighting)


End file.
